


有一个非常英俊/丑的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？

by Xinix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, 知乎体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: SSSB互攻，知乎体，两发完。战后二人存活设定。Chapter 1  有一个非常英俊的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？Chapter 2  有一个非常丑的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. 有一个非常英俊的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？

****有一个非常英俊的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？** **

****匿名用户** **

****

11319人赞同了该回答

体验极差。

回答这个问题之前我浏览了一下其他回答，现在开始怀疑你们究竟是看不懂题目还是对“英俊”一词的定义缺乏正确的理解。我不是针对你们，不过你们爆的那些照片真的有碍观瞻。

我男朋友，该死的真不想承认，是我有生以来见过的相貌最英俊的男人，没有之一。

不过他的性格和人品极烂，恶劣程度跟颜值成正比，恰如他名字的缩写——SOB，son of bitch。

他小的时候就长得很漂亮了，白嫩的皮肤，蓬松的黑头发，眼睛就跟他的臭脾气一样是阴雨时的天色，如果不是一身懒肉、坐没坐相，看上去跟女孩子没什么区别。我之所以知道这些，是因为我跟他在很小的时候就认识了。我们念同一所学校，入校时在火车上见了第一面，因为对学院分配的看法不同结下梁子，然后他跟他的小团体霸凌了我五年。整整五年。所以说，人的外在跟内在没有任何联系，不要看到相貌端正长得顺眼的人就当他是好人。

他们干过很多不可理喻、恶毒至极并且永远不值得被原谅的事，不过看在他们（当中的几个）对抗黑魔王有所牺牲的份上，这些事情我就不提了。总之，他霸凌了我五年，如果不是那件事的发生，恐怕那些无休止的霸凌还会持续到我们毕业。

那一次他险些杀了我，他利用我迫切想要抓住他们把柄好让他们被学校开除的心理，暗示了我一些事情，结果我莽莽撞撞地钻进了他设下的圈套，差点赔上小命。

当时他的好兄弟正在追求我曾经的好朋友，所以我猜他是迫于好兄弟的压力才私下来找我道歉。我根本不打算原谅他，没有必要，原谅他只会让他心里好过一点，让我曾经的好朋友对他的好兄弟高看一眼，既改变不了他们曾经当众狠狠羞辱我的事实，也带不走我所经历过的痛苦和绝望，没准儿过一阵子我还会因此而懊悔，所以我拒绝了。

为此他纠缠了我很久，总是在没人的角落里堵截我。那个时候的他正在从少年向青年过渡，身材高大而结实，而我比他矮大半个头，他突然从角落里冒出来时我真的挺害怕。虽然在黑魔法上我自信不落下风，但是肉搏我显然不是他的对手。我不想再见到他和他的小团伙，也不想便宜他们，于是我开出了一个对于他那样清高傲慢的人来说绝对无法接受的条件——如果他肯跪下来舔我的鸡巴，我就原谅他。

哦，你们真该看看他当时的表情。吃惊、屈辱、恶心、愤恨，滑稽极了。他骂了我一通，转身就走。我倒是因为目的达成而心平气和，甚至在午餐的时候多吃了一块小面包。谁能料到两天之后，那家伙真的按我说的做了。

那感觉没办法形容，看上去像是我在羞辱他，但事实上我觉得自己也受到了羞辱。我不是同性恋，是，我知道，我有男朋友，但我真的不是同性恋，我对其他男人没有兴趣。当是时，我爱的是一个女生，就是前文提到过的我曾经的好朋友。之所以是曾经，也是拜SOB跟他的小团伙所赐，在一次我宁死也不愿回忆起的霸凌中，她来帮我，我却因为伤了面子而迁怒她，永远失去了我此生最珍贵的东西。我自找的。

所以当时我根本没有硬起来，尤其是那家伙还一直盯着我的脸看，简直是搬石砸脚。我推开他，跟他说我原谅他了，让他以后再也不要出现在我面前。我以为这会是我跟他这段孽缘的终点，没想到，这才刚刚开始。

那之后过了不到一个星期，他就又来骚扰我了，指责我因为没有爽到所以才不把原谅他的事情告诉那个女生。梅林在上，她早就已经不理我了，而我又凭什么要为他的好兄弟当助攻？我跟他解释了，他不听，把我摁在课桌上强行给我口了一发。射精之后我看到那家伙在笑，意识到自己又被他耍了，我感到了恐惧，害怕他的那些狐朋狗友此时拿着照相机跳出来，所幸没有。不过这并不妨碍他以此事要挟我，一旦他说出去，哪怕只有一句我是gay，学校里大部分人都会坚信不疑。毕竟那家伙可是超级受欢迎的，走都哪儿都能听到女生们小声议论他，闯了祸老师们也会从轻发落，还要称赞几句他的智慧，好像他真的有那玩意儿似的。

结果是我不得不一次次地跟他偷偷见面，从跟他一起给我自己打手枪到给他打手枪再到给他做口活儿最终真正地滚到一起去，前后不过一个月的功夫。真他妈蠢透了。而我从最开始的抗拒到沉迷其中，理由不过是那家伙有一张漂亮的脸。

一张完美的、黄金比例的、令人心醉的脸。

哦，身材也不错。

然后有一天，我突然意识到，SOB是个gay。

这下子一切都豁然开朗了。为什么他会为了他的好兄弟放下身段来找我道歉，为什么他会为了让我原谅他接受我提出的那见鬼的要求，为什么在那之后他还要一次次地来找我，为什么他肯张开双腿让我操他……

他是个gay，他爱着他的好兄弟，而我大概在他可歌可泣的暗恋中扮演着协助他忘掉这段情的泄欲工具。

看上去似乎我终于抓住了他的把柄，不是么？不，没有，作为全校的笑柄，我说什么都不会有人信，甚至还有可能被曲解为恶意中伤他人。不过，我可以用这个来报复他。操他的时候我要他喊他好兄弟的名字，否则就不让他射，他挺硬气的，哪怕最后被我折腾得哭出来都没有开过口。

嗯，哭起来的样子也很好看，让人很想欺负他。

总之，这种见光死的地下关系（用现在的话来说就是炮友）一直持续到了毕业，毕业之后我们就没再联系过了。等到再见面的时候，已经过去了十五年。

他憔悴，惊恐，脏兮兮又瘦巴巴的，已然没有了当年的风采。

他当时身负冤案，我爱管闲事的领导就把他藏了起来。藏他的地方是我们对付黑魔王的一个据点，所以我偶尔也会去。后来就变成了经常去，因为我爱管闲事的领导不知道什么时候发现只要我在，那家伙就会精神一点，饭也能多吃一点，所以就连鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要我前去报告，根本不考虑我当时的任务风险有多高。

大概一个多月的功夫，他就被据点的一位资深母亲养得白白胖胖的，从衣柜里找出一些他父亲留下的衣物穿上，那个养尊处优的大少爷就又回来了。

举手投足间是原生家庭教育刻进他骨子里的优雅，目光忧郁，看起来成熟了许多。

也就只是看上去而已，骨子里还是倔得跟驴一样，而脑子与世隔绝了十二年，跟刚毕业时没什么两样。不是一大清早要吃煎小牛排，就是闹着要出去执行任务，完全不顾及自己和别人的处境。

那段时间我跟他没少吵架，直到有一天，我收到他被黑魔王抓获的消息，赶到据点看到他在阁楼跟他的小宠物待在一起时，逐渐平复的心跳告诉我，我不能再自欺欺人下去了。我在乎他。

他的蠢脑袋在不该灵光的时候总是很灵光，他意识到一个对他而言很重要的人正面临危险，执意要去救他。我不能让他去，首先对他的案情不利，其次如果黑魔王真的抓了他，我们的行动就会陷入被动，最后，我很怕他会因为终于走出了据点而得意忘形，结果丢掉小命。所以我尝试晓之以情、动之以理，然而屁用都不顶，只好使出了下三滥的招数。

我强吻了他，抱住他摸了几下他便达到了性唤起。他挣扎得挺厉害，也硬得挺厉害，于是我趁热打铁开出了一个他在此时此刻绝对无法拒绝的条件——如果他肯乖乖呆在这里等其他人回来，我就让他上。

他可真恨我，我腰都被他干闪了。

那天之后我们就又恢复了学生时代见不得光的关系，接着黑魔王败在霍格沃兹，我官复原职，日子照旧。我本以为这一次跟他的孽缘会彻底了断，谁承想那家伙成了我的同事，还抢了我最想要的职位。

扯远了，我想表达的是，男朋友帅不帅不重要，重要的是他对你如何，给你带来的生活是什么样的。就拿SOB来说吧，英俊潇洒，仪态优雅，可耍赖闹脾气的时候我是真恨不得亲手弄死他。

他因为长得漂亮，家境优渥，所以从小被人服侍、被人吹捧，为人非常自负，很难跟他人共情，基本上是那种只要他觉得好，不管你喜不喜欢，都要一股脑给你，如果你不接受，那就是你混蛋、没良心、不识好歹伤害了他。又因为他对外开朗大方、风趣幽默，很招人喜欢，那些只知其一不知其二的旁观者就一致认为是我太刻薄了，要我迁就他。

我迁就他？学生时代那五年的霸凌我都既往不咎了，我还不够迁就他吗？他才是咄咄逼人、不达目的不罢休的那一个！

我不希望关系公开，他就闹得人尽皆知，我想跟他好好谈谈，他要么用性爱糊弄过去，要么变成狗。逼我陪他过那些愚蠢的节日，穿他买的那些骚包衣服，为了让我顺从他，不是撒娇就是给我的工作捣乱，还威胁说要趁我睡觉时拍我裸照，吓得我一个月没敢回家。他发现不对劲之后动员所有亲友来给我做思想工作，一个个屁股都是歪的，只会说我小题大做，可我知道他干得出来这种事，更烂的事他都干过！ 

老实说我俩根本就不合适，我内向，他外向，我好静，他好动，我低调，他张扬，没有共同爱好，共同话题又都是一些绝对不能提的，甚至连家世背景、血统颜值都成反比，我真搞不懂他干嘛非要跟我在一起？天天嫌我不够浪漫没有情调，他出门去找一个现成的不好么？男人那么多！别委屈自己，也别麻烦我！

越想越气，分手算了！

发布于2014年5月20日

▲赞同 11319 ▼ ✉ 61852 条评论 ✈分享 ★收藏 ❤喜欢 收起∧


	2. 有一个非常丑的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？

****有一个非常丑的男朋友是一种怎样的体验？** **

****Padfoot** **

霍格沃兹格兰芬多院长/黑魔法防御课教授/注册阿尼马格斯/哈利的教父/西弗勒斯欲罢不能的爱

61852人赞同了该回答

为什么都邀请我回答这个问题？西弗勒斯哪儿有非常丑啊，他也就是一般丑，10分能打2分吧。

他小时候就驼背，细胳膊细腿儿，走起路来一抽一抽的，特别滑稽，不知道的还以为是跟腱坏了，现在想想还挺可爱的。瘦瘦小小，鹰钩鼻倒是大得惊人，总是顶着一头油腻腻的头发阴恻恻地跟在人后面偷听，逮着机会就攻击我兄弟，要我说他可真是把所有不受欢迎的特点都集齐了。不过那时候我也不是什么好鸟，所以我没少收拾他。

这一段儿说起来都是黑历史，我们当时确实称得上以多欺少了，不过你们根本不知道那家伙有多可怕，刚进校的时候他知道的咒语就比七年级的半数学生都多，我们才没有傻到去找他单挑。后来，发生了一件至今隔阂在我俩之间的蠢事，不过也是托这件蠢事的福，我俩才有了今天。

当时我兄弟正在追一姑娘，那姑娘跟西弗勒斯曾经是朋友（震惊吧？居然有漂亮姑娘跟当时的他做朋友），虽然他俩决裂了（决裂的原因我想我们跟西弗勒斯各负一半责任吧），但是那姑娘为人非常正直，得知那件蠢事后险些当场给我兄弟判了死刑，要不是我兄弟在那件蠢事中力挽狂澜，以那姑娘骨子里的正义感，一准儿给我们告到魔法部去。

她批评了我们快一个钟头，尽是车轱辘话，听得我脑仁疼，最后得出的结论是，我得去给人赔礼道歉。我那好兄弟完全就色令智昏，根本不考虑我一个人去找那家伙会是什么下场，只知道讨好他的心上人，跟她一个鼻孔出气。

我口头上答应了，不过根本没打算去，我还没活够呢。结果那姑娘知道我没去，直接连我兄弟也一棍子打死，我兄弟回来之后联合着另外两个兄弟，又谴责了我一个钟头。然后我就去找西弗勒斯道歉了。

说实在的，我当时抱的心情是宁可被西弗勒斯宰了再毁尸灭迹，也受够看我兄弟对女人唯唯诺诺那副窝囊样子了。

至于么？谈个恋爱而已，至于么？

毫不意外，西弗勒斯拒绝了我的道歉。我当时松了口气，心想着横竖我是道过歉了。结果兄弟跟姑娘都不认，因为对方没接受，操，还得重来。

无论是那件蠢事还是我去给西弗勒斯道歉，被人知道都不太光彩，所以我只好利用小道具躲开其他人，趁他单独行动的时候堵他。一来二去我发现，这家伙总是独来独往，偶尔参与一些集会待的时间也不长，不是在池塘边啃书，就是在图书馆啃书，整个一书呆子。不知道是不是因为啃书比较多的缘故，他口才极好，拒绝我的词从来不重样，那段时间跟他斗嘴几乎成为了我的新乐趣。

不过好景不长，有一天那家伙突然提出了一个见他妈鬼的下流条件，给我恶心坏了。等我回到宿舍才回过味儿来，他这是烦了，不想再看见我了。不知道为什么我火冒三丈，带着点赌气的成分开始考虑他那个条件的可行性。两天之后，我又去找他了。

我扒他裤子的时候他整个人都蒙了，直到我把他那玩意儿放进嘴里他才回过神，咬着嘴唇眨巴着眼睛，脸红得跟什么似的，本来我还觉得挺羞耻的，但是看到他的反应就只想笑了。他都不敢看我，没多久就恼羞成怒把我推开，敷衍着说原谅我了要我以后别再出现在他眼前。

道歉这事儿就算完成任务了，可我并没有觉得多高兴，甚至还觉得心里空落落的，现在想想，可能从那个时候开始就对他有那个苗头了。

接下来的一个礼拜特别无聊，兄弟们不是忙着谈恋爱就是忙着备考，我提出的活动没人参与，他们还都嫌我吵，我自己去了两趟霍格莫德村，也没什么意思，直到有一天晚上，我梦见自己在跟西弗勒斯做一些羞羞的事情，经过为期两天的深思熟虑，我决定去找那家伙实践一下。

再见到我时那家伙脸都绿了，我笃定他这段时期没有跟那姑娘联系过，于是先发制人，指责他因为没有爽到所以才不把原谅我的事情告诉那姑娘。哈哈，他当时都快气哭了。我把他抱到课桌上给他口了一发，他像是没什么经验，甚至平时自慰得也不多，很快就射在了我嘴里，气得我直想抽他，结果抬头看到那家伙迷迷糊糊瞪大了眼睛不知道自己该看哪儿的模样，我就又笑了。然后不知道为什么他突然表现出害怕的样子，手忙脚乱地整理好衣服低头就跑了。

这之后堵他的前几次我还会找点借口，再后来就直奔主题了。不过一开始也没那么顺利，那家伙自尊心强，内心敏感得要死，一句话不对扭头就走，敢用强的他就窝在宿舍里不出来，特别难搞，只能慢慢来。我连哄带骗加吓唬，终于说服他给我做了一次口活儿，技术烂得要死，但我的心里极为满足。高潮的余韵中我突然意识到一件事——如果想跟他上全垒，估计得我先在下面。

我当即放弃了这一想法，毕竟，跟男人互助一下是一回事，张开腿像女人一样被男人操是另外一回事。

刚好就在那个节骨眼，某个毕业多年的斯莱特林草包打着冠冕堂皇的旗号突然返回学校，从早到晚跟西弗勒斯黏在一起。我就纳了闷儿了！他都长成那样了，一没钱二没势三还没有纯血统，那个草包看上他啥了？还有西弗勒斯也是，那个草包除了长得好看点，有钱有势纯血统以外，还有啥值得让人高看一眼的地方吗？你们是没见西弗勒斯对他的态度，简直温柔似水！不止说话轻声细语，还他妈面带微笑！那之前他从没给过我一个好脸色看！

我当时也不知道中了什么邪，一心只想找个机会把他办了。气头上我质问他是不是跟那个草包睡了，他嗤笑着反问我是不是在嫉妒，我一寻思，自己好像真的是在嫉妒。说这话的时候我鸡巴都敲他后门了，所幸及时刹住，没有酿成大错，然后我就面临两个选择了，要么提上裤子从西弗勒斯·斯内普的人生中彻底滚蛋，要么硬着头皮当一次他的女人。

我毫不犹豫地选了后者。妈的。

技术还是烂得要死，我疼得要命，尤其是他还目不转睛地盯着我看，太丢脸了。不过那之后他似乎开始热衷于跟我做这档子事了，会为了上一次全垒用蹩脚的方式哄我，最可恨的是我还偏偏就吃他这一套，结果直到毕业我都没能反攻。

要说他这个人真的很奇怪，不知道是不是长得丑的原因，内心极其自卑，极其封闭，还极其敏感。

有一次不知道他受了啥刺激，非要逼我喊我兄弟的名字，我一开始还当他有什么诡异的性癖，紧接着他就冒出来一句“你不是暗恋他吗？”我暗恋他个大头鬼！就是感情迟钝也要有个限度好吗！这混蛋还掐着我下面不让我射，发了狠地操我！妈的，我长那么大还从没那么委屈过！

那天回去之后我躺在床上琢磨，他一个穷鬼，长得又丑，前途一片黑暗不说，性格还极其古怪，不会哄人没情趣，活儿也不好，我他妈到底图他啥？临睡前都打定主意不理他了，可第二天他哄了两句，我就又栽了。

直到毕业他都没有公开关系的打算，到后来我也想明白了，没准儿在他眼里我就是个充气娃娃。我那时候还年轻，还他妈天真幼稚地认为两年了，总该有点感情吧？结果人家真牛逼，毕业之后再都没联系过我。

我本来想找他兴师问罪的，结果先被魔法部拉去兴师问罪了。

我坐了十二年冤狱，再见到他时，差点没当场气死——他跟那个草包坐在一起有说有笑地看魁地奇比赛！省省吧，两个人参加过的比赛加在一起也不足半场，我甚至就没见过西弗勒斯骑扫把！我就纳闷了，那个草包到底好在哪里？他没我高没我帅还没我聪明，论出身我也不输给他，如果不是因为离家出走，我要比他有钱得多！他西弗勒斯就那么爱钱吗？

真正见面的时候，他还一心想把我打包送给噬魂怪，我差点就因为他不能沉冤昭雪了。不过这都不重要，重要的是，这家伙自始至终一副什么都没发生过的样子，弄得我都开始怀疑学生时期的那档子事是不是我在阿兹卡班太无聊自己幻想出来的了。

直到黑魔王骗哈利我被抓了，那家伙火急火燎地出现在布莱克家的祖宅，我执意要去魔法部救哈利时他才摊牌。看得出他是真的在为我着想，都不惜开出了让我上一次全垒的条件，虽然我担心哈利没有亲眼看到我本人不会相信我是安全的，不过他说邓布利多不会坐视不管，我就姑且答应了。

不，我当然没有在教子以身犯险的时候跟西弗上床，怎么可能，我没有那个心情。但是我当时的确需要一个拥抱。我太需要一个拥抱了，不是新伙伴的，不是老朋友的，也不是教子的，是他，西弗勒斯·斯内普的。我想这个拥抱想了足足十五年，我他妈终于得到了！

救回教子的当天晚上我就兑现了自己的奖励，我乐坏了。可能你们不太清楚，西弗勒斯是一个自尊心高到突破天际的人，能心甘情愿地让我上只能说明一个问题——他爱惨了我！

我们又恢复了地下关系，这很好理解，他是卧底。可是黑魔王战败之后，回到了霍格沃兹，他还是藏着掖着好像这事见不得人似的，这就让我很不爽了。

我对他是真心的，学生时期即便懵懵懂懂也绝对没有掺过假，但他现在的做法让我真的很迷惑，我能感受到他是在乎我的，可同时也能感受到他在把我往外推。他不跟我一起过节度假，不收我的礼物或者收了扔在一边，每天借口工作忙赖在办公室里不知道捣鼓什么。我关心他吧，他嫌我烦，我不理他，他也不理我，这么下去还怎么过日子？

说真的，我的要求不多，我就想好好地跟他一起走完这一生，可他最近给我的感觉很不妙，总是要跟我谈谈。谈什么，谈分手吗？想都别想！

所以说，找对象不要找长得丑的，心理问题多不说，还他妈走到哪儿都被人指指点点。如果不是我祖上赫赫有名，估计别人都会以为他富得流油而我是个卖屁股的小白脸。等一下，难道说那家伙在为这种事情闹别扭？不至于吧？我虽然也讨厌那些人这样，可我也没有迁怒他啊，他个神经病！

话说回来，我跟他真的有那么不相配吗？为什么人们都只看外在呢？难道全世界只有我一个人觉得能被西弗勒斯爱上是中了头彩吗？喂！你们！睁大眼睛看看啊！他是谁？他是西弗勒斯·斯内普——本世纪魔药学的天花板！大脑封闭术大师！魔咒发明家！需要我提醒你们，现在常用的一些魔咒，比如倒挂金钟、闭耳塞听都是他在校期间发明的吗？他他妈是个天才！

他是个天才，天才跟聪明人的区别在于，他们对自己热衷的事物抱以极端的热忱，全情投入、废寝忘食。很显然，西弗勒斯热衷的事物里不包含爱情。他宁可花点时间捣鼓出一个春梦药剂来应付我，也不肯跟我去海边或者山里度假。我现在真的很头疼，怕自己做得多了惹他厌烦，又怕什么都不做会被他淡忘。

但他确实爱我。

如果他爱得再多一点，他就会愿意接受我给予他的生活。哪怕只是一次尝试。

如果他爱得再少一点，他就会从我的生命里彻底消失，甚至没有只言片语。

所幸的是，他确实爱我。

发布于2014年5月21日

▲赞同 61852 ▼ ✉ 11319 条评论 ✈分享 ★收藏 ❤喜欢 收起∧


End file.
